


【KTK】囤粮过冬

by 384lyf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384lyf/pseuds/384lyf
Summary: 来自东京太太的梗，魅魔小tk榨汁骑士老k的故事
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【KTK】囤粮过冬

米洛迈进旅馆的时候，托尼正偷溜到旅馆老板齐达内的储藏室里，用老板的水晶球跟远在千里外的马尔科聊天。  
几乎全部同事都在偷着使用老板的水晶球，排上档期并不容易，因此他们二人已经好久没闲聊了。从水晶球的倒影里一见到托尼，马尔科就惊慌失措的哎呀一声，说托尼的脸变窄了，是不是最近饿的。  
托尼当然知道他指的是什么。他和马尔科都是魅魔，必须要定期摄入男性的x液才能保存充足的营养。马尔科现在和男友罗伯特住在一起，可以保证长期稳定供应。但托尼就没有这么幸运了。  
他垂头丧气的回答：“别提了，最近快到冬天，旅馆客人少得可怜。经常一整天连个人影都看不到，别说吃饱。”  
马尔科担忧的看着他，对朋友的怜悯使得马尔科脱口而出：“要不我把罗伯特的x液用冰冻魔法保存了，给你寄过去救救急？”  
这提议把托尼也吓了一跳，连忙拒绝：“别了吧，放那么长时间还能吃吗？”  
他发现马尔科好像说完就后悔了，在听到拒绝后露出松了一口气的表情。托尼促狭地想：果然还是男朋友比朋友重要。他立刻打算说那还是寄过来吧，非要逗逗马尔科不可。  
托尼刚准备开口，就听到储藏室传来拍门的声音。他以为那是老板齐达内回来了，吓得当场跳起来。不过马上就传来了伊斯科鬼鬼祟祟的声音：“托尼，快出来，前台来客人了，我们专门给你留的。”  
托尼内心顿时涌上了对同事的感激之情，难为大家还想着饥饿的他。  
马尔科听到托尼离有饭吃近了一步，已经连忙激动得摆摆手说：“快去吧快去吧，祝你拿下！”

托尼一边往前台走，一边跟伊斯科窃窃私语：“这客人长得不好看吗，为啥把他留给我啊？”  
伊斯科也小声说：“领班让留的，他说客人看起来会喜欢你这款。”  
好吧，是拉莫斯。他总是有些奇奇怪怪的想法，因此托尼也不打算追究了。他走到前台发现客人正在那里等着，看起来比他年龄大一些，身材瘦高，绝不能说是难看。托尼问他是不是要住店，男人望着托尼点点头的时候，托尼发现自己很喜欢他的绿眼睛。  
他手脚麻利的办好了入住的手续，领着客人入住的时候他已经知道对方叫米洛，是一名骑士，要去北方大陆拜访王国骑士团。因为冬季大雪封山，需要在这个旅店暂住一段时间。托尼立刻在心里打起了算盘，他喜欢米洛的长相，剩下需要考虑的就是该怎么吃到他。  
他安顿好了米洛，立刻一道烟跑走，去找领班拉莫斯请教。  
塞尔吉奥滔滔不绝地教导他：“安东尼，我来教你三招。”  
他说：“第一招是莫德里奇最喜欢用的，就是直接上门去问需不需要服务，他那么甜美的金发小个子，一般没人会拒绝的。我比较喜欢第二招，就是趁客人不备拿一个东西猛砸他后脑勺，将其打晕，然后想怎么吃就怎么吃。如果以上都不行，还有最后一个办法。“他打开一个橱柜，从里面拿出一个纸包。”掺到牛奶里让他喝下去，他晚上会睡死过去，你半夜去找他就可以了。“  
托尼听的都震惊了：“我还不知道我们有这种药。“  
塞尔吉奥自豪的说：“老板给我的，只有领班才能保存。“他叮嘱托尼：”你需要的时候随时问我要。“  
托尼接过纸包，暗暗给自己打气。

他在自己屋里磨蹭了好几个小时用来整理头发。到了晚上，终于鼓起勇气敲开了米洛的房门。  
托尼紧张地回想着莫德里奇的语气和动作，努力模仿着说：“请问您需要服务吗？“  
米洛穿着睡衣，一只手撑着门不让托尼进来，表情看起来很严肃。他问：“什么服务？“  
托尼知道自己应该甜甜的笑一下，说什么是你喜欢的那种服务之类的。但在米洛皱着的眉头和严厉目光的逼视下，他不由自主的说：“呃…旅馆房间的打扫服务。“  
米洛表情和缓了下来，对他说：“你进来吧。”  
托尼跟在米洛后面进了门，此刻他知道拉莫斯建议的第一招已经泡汤。是时候尝试第二招了。他在房间里左右寻找，最后看中了一个瓦罐。托尼把瓦罐捧起来试了试，刚好趁手。他回头看了一眼米洛，这一眼吓得他一身冷汗。  
只见米洛取下来挂在墙上的一把剑，正在珍惜的擦拭。那应该他作为骑士的佩剑，看起来又大又沉，托尼怀疑自己两只手也拿不动。  
米洛这时候注意到托尼愣在那里，双手放在那个罐子上。他奇怪地问：“你在干什么呢？”  
托尼从兜里掏出一块抹布，在瓦罐上擦了起来，他说：“我在打扫卫生。”  
米洛说：“辛苦了，我来帮你吧。”  
托尼心烦意乱，草草的把抹布在屋里所有平面的地方甩了一遍，宣布打扫结束。离开了房间。他想，只能上最后一招了。  
十分钟过后，托尼端着一杯热牛奶，呼哧带喘的跑了过来，告诉米洛这是老板齐达内大酬宾赠送的。他把眼睛瞪得圆圆的，看着米洛把牛奶喝下去，露出一个欣喜的笑容。米洛虽然不明所以，但也觉得这孩子开心起来有点可爱，不由得也露出点笑意。

托尼坐立不安的等了几个小时，终于在午夜推开了米洛的房门。  
拉莫斯没有骗他，床上的米洛睡得很熟，托尼走到他身边也毫无反应。月光透过窗户照到米洛的脸上，男人的表情显得很平和。托尼试着小声的喊米洛的名字，等了半晌没有回应，这让他鼓起勇气爬上米洛的床，用手和嘴唇讨好熟睡男人的阴茎，那里很快就硬起来。  
托尼紧张得不行，草草给自己扩张了两下就坐上去。因为羞耻和被撑得太满，他的腿一直在发抖。托尼尝试慢慢的上下动作，魅魔的身体让他即使是这样就已经爽得身体发软。虽然拉莫斯说肯定不会醒，但托尼做贼心虚，因此只能用一只手支撑着身体，另一只手捂住自己的嘴，防止发出的声音把米洛吵醒。  
他如愿吃得很饱，收拾干净米洛的床铺，抱起衣服，一溜烟跑回自己的屋里去。托尼感到身体上获得了前所未有的满足，但不知道是不是因为贤者时间，他的心里却觉得很空虚，还怀有一种对米洛的歉意。  
这样榨干他真的好吗？他年纪那么大了，这样不会让他体虚生病吧？托尼问自己。  
他心事重重，一夜未眠，第二天顶着黑眼圈去前台值班，一大早上就碰到晨练归来的米洛。  
托尼试探地问他：“你昨晚睡得还好吗？”  
米洛有些不自在，他依稀记得自己昨晚好像做了个春梦，醒来以后却全忘光了。但他还是礼貌地说：“挺好的，旅馆的床很舒服。”  
托尼看在眼里，懊恼的情绪涌上他的心头，他觉得米洛肯定是觉得虚了，否则答话不会那么迟疑。他可是自己这个冬天的口粮，千万不能竭泽而渔。托尼在心里暗自打算，多隔一段时间再去晚上找米洛，让他有充分时间休养。另外，托尼决定平时也给米洛送牛奶，只不过是不加料的，他认为必须要给米洛补充营养，费用可以从自己的工资里扣。  
他从前台的抽屉里翻出一张小纸片，在上面郑重的记下来昨天的日期，往后面画了个对勾。下一次不可以比一周后更早了。

托尼开始天天去给米洛送牛奶。  
旅馆最近客人少，托尼每天没什么事干，就老跑来找米洛一起消磨时间。他想潜移默化的告诉米洛，冬天封山的大雪有多危险，刮得人眼睛都睁不开的暴风雪有多可怕，还是在旅馆里住在开春再走比较好。  
讲这些的时候，他用一种看晚饭的珍惜眼神看着米洛，在米洛眼里那是一种关心。  
于是米洛答道：“放心吧，我的任务不是很紧急，我会等到安全的时候再离开的。”  
他们有时候会一起在林子里散步，托尼裹得像个球，脸和耳朵都冻得红红的，用力踩雪发出咯吱咯吱的声音。米洛穿得少一些，这片大陆上的骑士多少都有一些光明属性，他们没有托尼那么怕冷。  
更多的时候，他们会坐在米洛的房间里闲聊，听着壁炉里木头燃烧发出的毕毕剥剥的声音。  
托尼给米洛讲他小时候的故事，而米洛会给托尼讲一些他游历遇到的有趣的事，他说他上次去都城的时候，那里天气炎热，贵族们流行吃一种在打碎的冰里放果酱和牛奶制成的甜品，为此需要从很远的地方运来冰块。米洛本意是批判他们奢侈浪费，但看到托尼亮起来的眼睛，米洛不由自主的就开始讲解一些制作细节。  
托尼后来又在夜里偷偷的去找了米洛几次。他总是饿的受不了再去找米洛，在他看来，米洛是一块美味又珍贵的大型糕点，他不舍得一次吃太多。不过，同事们都觉得他太傻了，毕竟魅魔的生存原则就是有的吃就吃到够比较好。拉莫斯有时候在走廊里遇到托尼，恨铁不成钢的掐着托尼的脸，压低声音说：“是他不行吗，我看你也没胖啊？”  
托尼连忙替米洛辩解：“米洛挺好的，是我不太饿…”  
拉莫斯哼了一声：“我最近还特意给你少安排工作了呢，没出息，你明天就来前台加班吧。”  
托尼欲哭无泪的看着领班摇着头走远了。

最寒冷的冬天慢慢过去，托尼发现气温在渐渐回升，河面上冻得结实的冰面也渐渐出现裂纹。这让他最近几天都心情沮丧，站在前台的时候板着脸一动不动。  
偏偏他们一起吃饭的时候，米洛还要笑着提起这件事，他说：“托尼，最近麻烦你一直陪着我。等我走了，你会清闲一些吧。”  
托尼鼻子一酸，他低下头，不想让米洛看到他眼圈红了，隔了好久才说：“你走了，我会，会很饿。”  
米洛皱起了眉头，旅馆老板居然这么穷，连给员工吃饱饭都吃不起。但他转念一想，觉得托尼说得有道理，作为托尼专职照顾的客人，他走了以后，托尼的工资肯定少了一大笔收入。这让米洛沉默了一会，摸了摸托尼的头，说：“你不会挨饿的，我来想办法。”  
第二天，托尼照例早上去找米洛，却发现米洛不在房间里，桌上留了一张纸条，让托尼去河边找他。  
托尼匆匆忙忙的跑到河边，远远就看到米洛站在冰面上，一只手拿着网从冰洞里捞鱼，另一只手拿着他那把重剑，把寒冷天气里很快又凝结出的碎冰往旁边划拉，看起来动作娴熟。托尼猜那个冰洞也是他用这把重剑凿出来的。刚从冰洞里捞出来的鱼又被冻得硬邦邦，已经在米洛脚边堆成一座小山。  
他目瞪口呆的看了好一会，才想起来叫米洛。米洛发现他没带围巾，便放下手里的工具，把自己的围巾给他系上。  
米洛说：“再干一会就收工了，等回去了我教你怎么腌制咸鱼，你们旅馆可以吃半年。”  
他拍拍托尼冻得红扑扑的脸，带着笑意说：“我们小托尼不会挨饿啦。”  
托尼整个人裹在大围巾里，一句话也说不出来。米洛以为他是冻坏了，就准备收工，张罗着把捞到的鱼往网兜里装。但托尼心里却是又开心又愧疚。他想，如果米洛知道自己一直以来偷偷榨汁的行径，还会对他这么好吗？

不管托尼愿不愿意，米洛离开的日子是一天天更近了。米洛临走的前一天晚上，托尼照例来送牛奶给米洛，捧着脸看他喝完，表情有点复杂。  
米洛都要走了，以后再也吃不到了。再吃最后一次，不过分吧？托尼想。  
他在午夜轻车熟路的摸进米洛的房间。虽然已经不是第一次，但托尼每次还是会很紧张。他站在米洛床头，惴惴不安的盯着米洛看了好久。直到确认米洛仍然安静的睡着，他才放松下来，不知不觉的就伸手抚摸米洛的脸颊。过了一会，托尼轻轻叹了口气，说：“好希望你不要走。”  
夜里太安静，托尼不由自主的胡思乱想着好多事。他想，如果米洛有一天知道自己对他做的这些事，会觉得愤怒吗？如果米洛没有恰好投宿这家旅馆，而托尼自己不是一个饿坏了的魅魔，那他们肯定也没机会像现在这样，手臂贴着手臂，还把头埋在他的肩窝里。  
托尼一边想一边坐到了米洛腿上。今天有点奇怪，他都没怎么挑逗，就感到米洛的阴茎已经兴奋起来，紧贴着托尼的大腿。米洛是在做春梦吗，不知道他梦到的是谁。托尼不满意的撇撇嘴，但这也让他的动作更方便。他咬着嘴唇分开双腿，握着米洛已经完全硬起来的阴茎，一点一点的坐下去。等到全部吃进去的时候，托尼已经累得气喘吁吁，趴在米洛胸膛上休息一会。他看着眼前米洛高挺的鼻梁和长长的睫毛，忍不住就凑上去，在米洛嘴巴上亲了一口。  
托尼不知道的是，今天拉莫斯跟伊斯科商量了一番，把给他的药包换成了白砂糖包。米洛其实早就醒了，但一直耐着性子装睡，想看看托尼在搞什么鬼。托尼刚才的动作太慢了，米洛简直是用尽了自己引以为傲的自制力才没有坐起来把他按在自己阴茎上，但这个吻让米洛瞬间破功。他伸手握住托尼的腰，用力往上顶了一下。这让托尼猝不及防的叫了出来，腰一下就软了。他完全没反应过来，睁着圆圆的蓝眼睛看着米洛，表情又委屈又害怕。米洛看得更想欺负他，干脆按着托尼的肩膀，把他推倒在床上，一边在他耳边问：“就是因为这个不想让我走？”一边顶到更深的地方。托尼被他搞得甚至连一句完整的话都说不出来，只能随着他的动作，发出断断续续的抽泣声。  
旅馆的木床吱吱呀呀的响了半夜。到了后半夜的时候，米洛一个人到前台，让前台帮忙烧一桶热水用来洗澡。值夜班的是拉莫斯和伊斯科。他们表情复杂的看了彼此一眼，然后拉莫斯耸了耸肩，伊斯科发出了哇哦的声音。

第二天米洛还是走了。春天快要结束的时候，米洛回来了，给全旅馆的人带了礼物，给托尼带了都城最流行的糖果。旅馆的大家们用还没吃完的鱼干回馈他。  
初夏的时候，马尔科收到了托尼的来信，他跟罗伯特头靠着头展开信纸：  
亲爱的马尔科：  
我老板最近不知道把水晶球藏到哪去了，因此我只能写信给你。你和罗伯特最近好吗？我想带我的男朋友米洛来你家做客，不知道你们最近是否有空？  
你的：托尼  
又及：你们的地窖还有空间吗？我们会带不少鱼干来。  
他们同时看完，在消化“托尼要带男朋友来家里做客了”这个事实之外，马尔科指出一个更为关键的问题：“我们没有地窖。”  
罗伯特揉揉男朋友的金发：“我今天下午就去挖，还来得及吗？”


End file.
